headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Isis: The Class Clown
"The Class Clown" is the third episode of season two of the superhero action series Isis, and the eighteenth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Hollingsworth Morse with a teleplay written by Arthur Nadel and Norman Cameron. It first aired on CBS on Saturday morning on September 25th, 1976. In this episode, a student named Rudy enjoys playing practical jokes on people. One of his jokes however, goes awry, and causes a chemical spill in Andrea's classroom. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * Isis was created by Russell Bates and developed by Marc Richards. It was produced by Norm Prescott and Lou Scheimer of Filmation Associates. * This episode is included on disc two of the Secrets of Isis: The Complete Series DVD collection by BCI. * Executive producer Richard M. Rosenbloom is credited as Dick Rosenbloom in this episode. * Producer and writer Arthur H. Nadel is credited as Arthur Nadel in the capacity of writer. * This is the ninth episode of The Secrets of Isis directed by Hollingsworth Morse. He directs eleven episodes of the series in total. This is his first episode from season two of the series. He previously directed the season one finale, "Dreams of Flight". His next episode is "The Cheerleader". * This is the second episode of The Secrets of Isis written by Arthur Nadel. He writes four episodes of the series in total. This is his first episode from season two of the series. He previously wrote "No Drums, No Trumpets". His next episode is "Now You See It...". * This is Norman Cameron's first television work as a teleplay writer. It is his only episode on The Secrets of Isis as a writer. * This is the eighth appearance of Dr. Barnes. It is his only appearance from season two of the show and is also his final appearance on the series. He appeared last in "Girl Driver". * This is the third appearance of Rennie Carol. She appeared last in "The Hitchhikers". * This is the twelfth appearance of Tut. He appeared last in "The Seeing Eye Horse". * Although he is playing a teenager in this episode, actor Alvin Kupperman was actually 31-years-old when this episode was filmed. * Although he is playing a teenager in this episode, actor David Cole was actually 40-years-old when this episode was filmed. Brian Cutler, who plays teacher Rick Mason was 31-years-old. * This is Alvin Kupperman's second acting job in episodic television. It is his first work in the superhero fantasy genre. * Andrea Thomas breaks the Fourth Wall by winking at the viewer at the end of the episode. * Isis appears next in the "Finders Keepers" episode of Shazam!. Oddities * Miraculously, and inexplicably, nobody sees Andrea Thomas transform into Isis when she is in the school parking lot and there are dozens of people around. She normally goes around the corner before invoking the phrase "Oh, Mighty Isis", but perhaps the emergency warranted expediency more than it did discretion. * Why the hell didn't Isis stop the school bus from overturning? Yes, it would have exposed her secret identity in front of Rick Mason, but it would have ensured that Rudy would have survived. For someone who is always preaching about personal responsibility, she took a helluva risk by waiting until after it tumbled down the incline. Moreover, she has a dirt-eating grin on her face after she sees that Rick and Rudy are okay. Quotes * Andrea Thomas: O' Mighty Isis! See also External Links * * * * * * Keywords 1970s | Amulet of Hatshepsut | Birds | California | Elemental control | Flight | High school | Invocation | Isis | Larkspur | Larkspur High School | School bus | Student | Superhero | Teacher | Telekinesis | Tut | Transformation Category:1976/Episodes Category:September, 1976/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories